Letters of a Sympathizer
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: These are letters to the dead from Kingdom hearts. From an unknown spirit. Final chapter up.
1. Roxas

**Letter from a sympathizer**

This Fic is for those who felt sad about the dead from Kingdom Hearts.

I own nothing except this letter.

Dear Sora, This letter is for you yet it is not. I just wanted to let Roxas know that even though he no longer "exists" he is still loved. I'm crying as write you this letter. I know how it feels to exist one day, then not there the next. Everything you loved was destroyed. Yet maybe it was for the best. You re in there Roxas . Waiting to be free. But I think you already are. You live through Sora. Yes Xion and Axel are gone. But you spent time learning and that time you learned is helping your think of your sacrifice as a honor. But maybe you will be free again because Sora must undue the hurt to unlock the door.

Love, A Sympathizer

And if anyone had seen Sora . They would have seen a sad smile from Roxas.


	2. Namine

**Letter from a sympathizer**

I own nothing except this letter.

Dear Kairi, This letter is for you yet it is not. I just wanted to let Namine know that she has the most courage I had ever seen. Yes you took apart Sora's memories, but you didn't lie about it. That was the end you fixed his memories. Also you helped Roxas when no one else would. That was kind. You excepted your fate as a nobody, and faded without a word. I know that inside you rebelled. It's ok though. Your courage will be used by your somebody. Think of that as an reward. But who knows maybe you will live again….. Sora must undue the hurt to unbar the door.

Love, A Sympathizer

There was racking sobs not from Kairi, But Namine.

This is my first Hurt/comfort series.

Please review flames welcome!


	3. Xion

**Letter from a sympathizer**

I own nothing except this letter.

Riku had been there all day. Thinking of nothing but that letter from the King. He sighed as he hopped down off the paupu tree, and headed for home. When he saw someone down on the beach. They were wearing a coat like the organizations except white. He ran up to the figure, but it ran into a dark portal. When he got to the spot there was a scroll with a blue seal. Riku opened it up, and this is what it said.

Whoever picks this up I want to read and keep this letter. For I must give it to a mortal.

Dear Xion, I know you probably won't get this, but I had to write. You were very amazing in your life. You beat the odds. I know you thought that life could've been different. You could've lived and still eat sea salt ice-cream on the clock tower. That things would've changed, but they wouldn't have. Your friends still would've died. YOU still would've died. That is not why I'm writing. Xion in the end you accepted the fact that you weren't real, and decided to end your existence. Even though you weren't ready. I'm so proud of that. Yes your life was sad, but there was happy moments. The clock tower, icecream, friends. Even in death you still cared. You warned Roxas about Xemanas. Though now it seems I'm the only one that remembers. That's ok to. That's why I'm writing I know you still haunt that island. I will make your memory known again. Because when Sora undoes the hurt. You will be remeberd when you live again.

Riku stared at the letter. Xion that name seemed familiar. If Riku had looked at the papu tree… There was xion smiling and crying. Holding a small purple seashell to her chest. Saying over and over that someone rememberd her.

I hope this is a good new chapter. This one was easiest to write because me and Xion have a lot in common.

I want to say thx to my reveiwers **Jennifer the Dark and Froggiecool. Here's a cookie!**

**Please review flames welcome.**


	4. Aqua

**Letter from a sympathizer**

I own nothing except this letter.

Aqua sighed as she stared out at the shore. She had been in the realm of darkness for so long. She was losing hope. All of a sudden there was a light, and a figure in white walked up. The figure took down the hood covering there face to revel…a girl. She had long auburn hair, tanned skin, and black eyes. Aqua stared at her, "who are you". Aqua asked. " I'm of no importance, I simply brought you some hope". The girl put a scroll with a blue seal in her hand then dissaperd. Aqua opend the scroll and this is what it said.

Dear Aqua, I see in your heart that your losing hope. So I want to tell you that Ventus is ok. That Terra will be fine , and that your savior is coming to help you. I know little of your story, but I do know that you fought hard and long to see no success in helping your friends. I also know that you went in the world of darkness for that reason. You lost everything, gained nothing. I see though that you gained friends, wisdom, experience. Those are very important. I wrote this letter to you as a light, a beackon of hope, something to help ease the pain. I pray that you don't give in to the darkness. Because Sora must undue your hurt to unlock the door.

Aqua read and reread the letter. Whoever that girl was she would have to thank her. She pulled out her way finder, and smiled. Yes this was a bit of light. Then there was a portal of light. Aqua stood up and left the realm of darkness.

In another world…

The girl smiled. She had met Aqua. Her mission was almost done. She looked up at the sky. Yes it was almost time.

Ok I know I took too long to update. My excuse….

So I probably got some of Aqua's stuff wrong. PLEASE let me know if I did. Also I want to give cookies and thanks to **Org. XIII 4 Ever and Froggiecool thanks so much for the reviews it keeps me going. **


	5. Axel

Letter's From a Sympathizer

Axel was in the dark. He would always be there. He would always feel nothing. Basicly he thought he was in the Realm of Darkness. He had trying to help Sora the Keyblade's chosen one from dying. "Looks like I died instead" he thought. There was a burst of light then a portal. Axel was no idiot. He ran to the portal to bump into a person in white, but to his trained eyes it looked like a girl. The said girl took off her eyes stared at black. "Who are you" Axel asked. " More importantly how did you get here". The girl smiled. " I've been meaning to meet you Axel". I'm sorry I haven't come sooner I've been... busy". Axel snorted. " Here I have a gift". With that the girl handed him a scroll with a blue seal and dissapered. "Wait come back"! Axel sighed he was alone in the dark again. He looked down at the scrool and opened it. Here is what it said.

Dear Axel, I'm sorry for not seeing or writting you sooner. Life has been complicated. I wrote to let you know that you are never alone and that you always had a heart. Memories are what makes up a heart. You had those, from your pass life and with Roxas and Xion. Sitting on the tower and eating ice-cream was a memory. Fighting heartless with them is you were making these memories, you were making a heart. So your never alone because you hold your freinds in your heart. Also I want you to stop blaming yourself for their deaths. Even if you left with Roxas it wouldn't have made much of a difference. The Organization would have still caught up sooner or later and Roxas would still have chosen to go back to Sora. Yes you lost everything and yourself in the end, but you will gain something in the future... Because Sora must undue the hurt to unlock the door.

sincerely,

A Sypathizer

Axel simply stared at the letter and shook his head. Whover this girl was he was going to have to talk to her.

At Yen-Sid's Tower...

"MasterYen-Sid ". The girl stepped forward. Yen-Sid's eyes went big. "Yuuyami"? How did you leave your door I thought you became Kingdom Hearts agian? Yuuyami smirked. " I will tell you soon". I need to see Sora and Riku.

Okay sorry for the long time in between updates. Just so you know this is going to suck , because I used word pad. Also this is shameless,but please read my other Kingdom Hearts story My Hert's a Battle Ground. I know it is bad to advertise, but...

Anyway please reveiw flames welcome.


	6. Explaination

Letters from a Sypathizer

It had been two days since Yuuyami had asked for Sora and Riku.

" Master Yen-Sid you needed us"? Asked a cheerful Sora." I'm afraid not, another has asked for your presence". Then a girl walked up. Riku summoned his keyblade. " I've seen her on the beach"! " Put away that wepon boy".The girl scolded. " No"! " Tell me who you are"! " Riku maybe we should hear what she has to say". Sora whispered. " You should listen to your freind, but to answer the question on who I am I'm Yuuyami". She bowed slightly. " Riku Yuuyami is no threat". Yen-Sid explained. " In fact you should be bowing for she is the human form of Kingdom Hearts". " What"? both boys were in shock. " I thought that door was kingdom Hearts and that moon". Exclaimed Sora. " Those are my different forms". " I haven't been in a mortal form in years". " Why now"? Demanded Riku. Yuuyami looked down and quietly stated. " Because the end is near". " I wrote letters to the spirits of the ones that their hurt would need to be undone". " Why would you need to do this"? Yen- Sid asked enraged. " You are never to tamper in the affairs of mortals"! " I did it because I felt bad"! " My power was being used to hurt people". She began to cry. " I just wanted those people to have light and hope". Yen-Sid sighed. " Who did you write to"? " I wrote to Roxas, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Axel:" was the guilty reply. " Who's` Aqua and Xion"? Sora was obviously confused. Yuuyami turned to him. " They are very special people". " Wait YOUR the one who sent me that scroll"1 " Yes Riku I sent the scroll to you because your still connected to Xion". " How"? " Your heart". " Ok let me get this straight you've been running around sending letters to dead people". Sora stated. " There NOT dead which you will soon see". Yuuyami growled. She began to walk to the door of Yen-Sid's study when Sora touched her shoulder. " I'm sorry, its just I thought they were dead". " As I said before they are all special". " In more than one way they are connected to you". Yuuyami sighed. " You will meet Aqua soon". " But for now you both must train as hard as you can". " The darkness is growing thick, and you two MUST stop it". " If your so powerful why can't you destroy the darkness". Sora asked. She smiled a sad smile. " I have little power over my power". " I simply keep the darkness and light inside me". " Mortals are the ones who can control and use it". She walked to the door and opend it. " It was good to meet You Sora and Riku"." We will never meet again for this form has been taxed to the limit, but I will always do my best to guide and help you". " Sora you must undue the hurt to unlock the door". Yuuyami walked through the door and was never seen again...

I forgot to do disclaimers at the begining so... I don't own Kingdom Haerts. If I did Roxas and Xion would have lived.

Thx goes out to: Org. XII forever, FroggieCool,and JenniferTheDark. Here are cookies. You guys are awsome. I will be giving a whole list of reveiwers on the final chappie.

Also this isn't the end I have a final chapter coming tomorrow. If you would like more of my writing I have two more Kingdom Hearts fics, please check them out. Finally I will be begining a ToD fic. Just P.M. me if you have any dares. I guess that's all. Please reveiw Flames welcome.


	7. The evil

Letters from a Sympathizer

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Xehanort had found the scroll two hours before dawn. Now it was midnight. If it had any magical properties they would not work. At least he hoped not. He slowly opend the scroll. To find it to be... a letter. This is what it said...

Dear Xehanort, I write to you to warn you that the end is near. The evil that you have done will soon end. The chosen one is coming for you, but I will make you suffer first. The darkness will transformyou until you are a creature. I pure monster with no mind. Though it seems that you are a monster now. It doesn't matter for your time will soon be over. I know you were the reason that the Orgainization existed aand fell. I know you are the reason that the Three Masters are gone. The deeds you have done are unhuman. Yes you are a mindless creature. Maybe in your final breath you will beg forgivness, but it won't matter. I will consume your soul fully until you truly are sorry. You evil deceiver and demon spawn. You are not even worhty of this letter. I will say this. You will truly die when Sora undoes the hurt to unlock the door.

sincerly, a Sympathizer.

For a moment Xehanort stared at the letter in contempt. Then noticed a blue seal. He flung away the scroll into the fireplace, and quickly started a mighty blaze. Yuuyami had sent it. He knew he was doomed. Later when the fire burned out he looked into the fireplace to see if the letter had burned. There was no difference to it. Save one. It was glowing a strange dark golden light. He stared at it. Then two tendrils of gold shot from the scroll , and dug into his heart and mind. The only thing you could hear for hours were his pain filled screams.

Ok I'm officaly done with this fic. I would like to say thankyou to Froggiecool, Jenniferthedark, and thankyou all SO much. This was is my most succesful fic. ( bows before reveiwers). I would also like to thank God for putting this Idea into my head. Finally I would like to thank my Parents. Who liked and encourage my writing. If you want anymore of my writings check out my bio. I have them for Kingdom Hearts, and Yugioh. Goodbye.


End file.
